The Stitches of Her Heart
by shallowheart4
Summary: A one-shot story told from Sally's point of view. I dedicate this to Killswitch47


**I dedicate this story to Killswitch47. I heart u :)**

I was waiting.

Waiting for Jack to return as he said he would. Jack promised he would come for me.

Things had gone back to the usual since Jack had set out on his mission to become the new Sandy Claws. He had returned and had set things right like I always knew he would.

I smiled to myself. He had recued me from the dark, underground Mr Oogie Boogie. Jack may have made his mistakes but he came to himself in the end and made things right again.

I sat myself down on the edge of the cemetery, leaning myself against an ineligible tombstone. The snow that the Sandy Claws had cast upon Halloween town was melting leaving the ground bare and the dead grass exposed. The dirty snow would be gone within the week.

I stretched my long blue legs onto the rough grass and crossed them. Ever since Jack had gone through his Sandy Claws faze my master had released me. He had found me ungrateful and useless and I didn't exactly want to be there with him either.

My master's voice still rang through my head:

'_That wretched girl! Gone again!'_

I had run away because I didn't need him and didn't care about him. Yes, he had created me and sewn all my stitches and fed me but for what purpose? He doesn't care for me. He wanted me to be his servant; nothing more than a common maid to him. I had poisoned him with deadly nightshade to escape his clutches. Here dead is never truly dead though… He wakes and always manages to capture me sooner or later.

This freedom I had now gained tasted bittersweet. Now that my master had cut me free I was on my own and that was a good thing, I could go where ever I wanted and not be controlled and trapped in some tower like a lame fairy tale. I no longer had a place I could call home however…

I slept on the streets and I would usually be undisturbed either that or I would hook up with a friend and share a bed with them for the night. I was uncertain if this new independence was quite everything I had hoped for.

I felt a cold chill prick at my spine and I turned around. Nothing was there. Only the blackness of the woods. The trees stood tall and bare, they were pointy like toothpicks and the branches seemed as though they tried to snag and grab you as you walked along.

I spotted a gray rat munching on a naked ribcage a few feet away from me making clicking noises with its small teeth. The rat and I made eye contact for a brief second before it darted into the dark safety of the graveyard.

Jack should be here soon, I thought to myself pulling my knees up to my chest and setting my face against them. The dark stitches felt like raised bumps on my arms and legs because of how many times I had sewn over that line to reattach my limbs. I remembered a few of those times had involved me leaping bravely from my tall tower to plummet onto the solid, rocky pavement. Good thing I couldn't feel pain.

I heard a twig snap and I looked forward peering my eyes in the direction of Jack's pumpkin patch.

"Jack?" I called out into the night. I got to my feet and swept the dirt of the edges of my tattered dress. I walked a few steps forward and looked around. It was silent again.

"I know you're out there," I smiled and pulled my small hands through my auburn hair, "Jack?" I asked. Silence.

"Sally," a voice cut through the silence and I felt boney fingers wrap around my neck and press on my shoulders. I turned around to see who was attempting to spook me.

"You're gunna have to work a lot harder if you're going to try to scare me, Jack" I smiled embracing him in a tight hug.

"Really? I thought I felt your pulse jump," Jack grinned pressing a kiss on my lips. He was right my pulse was jumping now, but not from the scare.

"Nope, you didn't scare me," I kissed him back.

"Ok…" He kissed the top of my head as I giggled. The two of us came to our knees in the pumpkin patch and sunk to where we wouldn't be seen.

"You know, I've been waiting for you," I told him making my bluish fingers leave a ticklish trail across his chest. I sat on his and held his body close to mine.

"Have you?" He asked encircling me with his arms as he ran his pale hand down my back.

"Yes, I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming," I leaned back looking at him through his dark eyes.

"Of course I would come, I said I would didn't I?" Jack set his skull on top of my dark flowing hair.

"Yes you did. I'm glad you came," I kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded by kissing me back and tugging on my lips.

"Why's that?" He asked with a shit eating grin. I arched my back and I felt his palm press against my spine pulling me closer to him as we kissed.

"I just needed the company," I answered as I felt one of his teeth snag on my lower lip. I felt his mouth curl up in a smile as I kissed him gently.

"Sally…" He said, tipping his head back from the kiss.

"What?" I asked a little upset he had stopped kissing me. I leaned back curious about what he had to say.

Jack looked at me for a few seconds as though debating whether he should say something or not. And then he spoke, "You know you don't have to…"

"Don't have to what?" I asked confused. We sat alone in the middle of a pumpkin patch just talking to each other.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything," Jack said getting cold feet. I shrugged my shoulders. Jack leaned back in to kiss me and this time I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed the most private part of myself against him.

Jack's kisses felt right. It had been a long time since we had last kissed. I hadn't had alone time with Jack since the day he returned from Christmas Town and nearly destroyed Christmas. We had spent our time on the edge of the hill that viewed the graveyard and pumpkin patch.

I began to rock my hips against Jack's body and I began to breathe more heavy between the partings of our lips. I tipped my head back and Jack took to running his long fingers through my hair and down my back so that he could rest his hand on my butt.

I shook my hips at a rhythm against Jack and he kept pulling me closer and tighter running his hands over my body and kissing me. I would probably rip a few stitches doing this. Jack ran his fingertips over my curves and squeezed at my breasts and began to suck at my neck.

This was when I began moaning and calling Jack's name. I tipped my head back and rubbed my booty all over him.

"Ah… Jack…" I moaned feeling pleasure all over the lower half of my body.

"Shh…" He rubbed my back and pulled nestled my head into his chest.

"It feels good…. Jack… mhhh," I purred and grabbed the end of my dress attempting to pull it up when I felt Jack's skeleton hand on mine and he looked me in the eyes and said,

"Don't take your clothes off."

"What?" I asked slightly surprised, slightly annoyed and slightly confused.

"I said don't take your clothes off," Jack repeated dropping my dress at my sides.

"Why?" I asked as we stood up.

"You don't have to take off your clothes for me to let you stay at my house for the night, in fact I'll let you stay with me if you want, Sally," Jack held my hand at his side as we walked back into town.

I smiled and blushed. I was embarrassed at how Jack had figured out why I wanted to meet with him today. I had wanted to offer him sex and at the same time be able to share a warm bed at night and have a place to stay.

I kissed Jack on the mandible and we headed back into town. He led me to his house and invited me inside. I hugged Jack tightly and whispered to him.

"Thank you Jack," And kissed his chest. He held my hips and kissed me pulling me closer.

"I love you Sally," Jack said so it was barely audible.

"I love you too," I said grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as I pressed my lips on him again.

Jack broke off the kiss and took my hand. He led me upstairs. I knew where we were going. We were going to his bedroom.

Jack and I climbed the crooked stairs all the way up to the tallest room. In this tallest room we were all by ourselves and we could view all of Halloween Town from his window. His fire place was lit and it was warm inside.

Jack stepped behind me as I was looking peering out the tall window. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

I let Jack run his hands over my body before I backed up and gingerly grabbed the hem of my dress. I pulled it up over my head and let it delicately fall to the floor like one of autumns leaves caught in the breeze.

I swept over to Jack's bed and sat on the edge. Jack came over and smiled.

"I figured you wouldn't mind me taking off my clothes anymore," I fluttered my eyelashes at him innocently.

Jack pulled at my panties and dropped them to the floor leaving me exposed and blushing as he viewed my body without clothes.

Jack pressed his lips to mine once again and I knew this is what love had to feel like. I loved Jack and I care about him.

I knew that this place would be my home and that was comforting as I lay in Jack's bed.

"I love you Jack," I said meaning it with all my heart.

That night I slept easy knowing Jack was right there with me.


End file.
